Why Him?
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Diana's in love, and not with Marvin. Yeah, with Martin. But Martin's gonna have quite a while figuring that one out. Martin x Diana- we seriously need more of that in the Martin Mystery fandom! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Diana lay on her bed, crying. She had just broke up with Marvin, that was true, but she felt like she wasn't only crying for that. She had been confused about her emotions lately. And... She was wondering if her worst fears were confirmed to be true. For she no longer cared if Marvin liked another girl, even if it was Jenni.

Lately, Diana had been having weird, jumbled up emotions towards- she couldn't even want to admit it- Martin. Yes, Martin, who's the most immature dude, acting on first impulse, ALWAYS. Martin, the underachiever, the messy guy obsessed by slimy goop and all things paranormal. Martin, the annoying stepbrother of hers which she was barely related to. Martin, the teen who'd always tease and make bets with her.

"Why him?" Diana groaned, hugging a pillow close to her chest.

She knew that Martin would always save her ass when she needed it, and occasionally she'd return the favour as well. Martin would joke, but he and Diana would fume occasionally, but end up ok afterwards, sometimes even doubled-over in laughter. Martin may always act on first impulse, but it's always for a good purpose.

By this time, Diana had to sleep for energy for the next day. No sugar all-nighter needed tonight. She eventually fell into a strange-dreamt sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter**_ 2

Diana woke up, feeling worse than groggy, and pain shot from both sides of her head. She thought that her horrid headache would end by the time lunch rolled around.

At school, Diana was at her locker, when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey Di!" It was Martin.

"Hey..."

"Why're you so down in the dumps? Oh yeah! It's because that jerk dumped you, didn't he? Or he found you too muddled up in your books?" Martin laughed, but when Di made no reply and shut her locker, Martin became worried.

"Di, you feelin' all right? You look kinda pale..."

"I'm fine Martin. Just feeling a little dizzy..." Diana fell backwards, and would've landed on the ground, if Martin hadn't caught her.

"Nope. You're not all right. I'm taking you to the nurse."

"I can walk there myself." Diana attempted to walk, but after a few steps, she nearly fainted again, and of course, Martin caught her.

"You're practically helpless. Quit being so stubborn, and let me help you." Diana was too weak to protest, but she gave a small gasp when Martin carried her through the hallway to the nurse's office, with everyone staring. She blacked out before she got there.

**Later...**

Diana woke up on a cot in the nurse's office, with a blanket draped over her. Her body shivered and sweated as it felt both hot and cold. The pain in her head felt worse, and Diana felt as if she couldn't even drink some water. Martin was right next to her in a chair, and the nurse noticed she was awake.

"Alright Diana, it appears to be that you've caught a severe fever. What were you thinking, coming to school with a fever of 105.6 degrees Fahrenheit, for crying aloud?!"

"I thought I had a headache, and I decided to come to school." Diana faintly replied.

"Well, let me check your temperature again..." The nurse checked it, and frowned. "It got slightly higher. In any case, Martin is going to be excused from school today, and he's going to take you home. Come back to school when you're feeling better; you need to stay at home 4 days minimum. Martin will give you the schoolwork you'll miss. See you, and hope you get better!"

Despite her worse condition, Diana managed to walk home with Martin, stumbling once, before she was carried again.

"You really do have a fever," Martin said. "Your body's burning."

Diana was a bit embarrassed at herself, and flustered at the fact she was being carried home by the one she had a liking to. "What about if we get a Mission at The Center? I can't do any.." She sighed.

"M.O.M will excuse us this time. You're always the bait in our missions, so we can't leave you to be more vulnerable than you are now," Martin joked, and Diana gave a weak smile.

By this time, they were in her house. Diana took some fever medication, and she suddenly felt sleepy.

"I'm going to change," she drowsily said, and went to her room. Martin decided to make some tea for her- after all, tea was good to have when you get a fever! After he put some water to boil on the stove, he opened the door to Diana's room. She yelped, as she was just putting on a shirt. Her hands flew to her chest. Martin yelped and slammed the door.

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry I'm so sorry Di!" Martin flushed. At least he only saw Diana's backside. He still remembered that curve- wait a second, why would he think about that?! A few seconds later, Diana's voice was heard.

"You can come in now, Martin." Martin stepped in, seeing Diana under the covers, her head visible.

"You perv. Didn't you think of knocking? For all that could've happened, I could've been facing the other way!"

"Well Di, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to say that I've made some tea for you."

"Well, that's sweet of you, as you hardly ever do me a favour- well, besides saving my ass on missions. But I'm always the bait, aren't I?" Diana felt her eyes water.

"Well..." Martin didn't know what to say.

"I'm just saying things because I have a fever, I guess. Isn't that tea ready yet?"

When Martin came back with a cup of tea, Diana was already asleep. Martin put the cup on her desk, and sat down next to her. He noticed she was breathing in and out deeply, and her face looked peaceful and content. Her hair flew out in all directions, and she looked ok, minus the fact that she was pale. Martin blushed at the sight. Although his step-sister wasn't related by blood, it was still weird to harbour a crush on her. Heck, Martin had no idea if he was really having a crush on Diana.

"What am I going to do..." He muttered.

((This Martin Mystery fanfic will be continued...))


End file.
